The Kraang
The Kraang is a race of brain-like squid from the Dimension X. Personality Since their natural bodies are weak and vulnerable, they pilot humanoid androids with cockpits built into their abdomens. They seem to only be able to speak in hisses and screeches in their natural state and can only communicate with humans through their robotic bodies. They haven't mastered the English language yet and speak in a very redundant, repetitive manner, often leaving out descriptive nouns. When they must venture out in public, they disguise their robotic bodies in human like facades that make them look like identical men in neat black suits with empty staring eyes. Later, it is first shown that the Kraang have upgraded their robot bodies with jetpacks, allowing them to fly. In the T.C.R.I Building, the Kraang were seen piloting small, quick hovercrafts armed with energy weapons. Abilities As their real bodies are just small brain-like squids and they use the robotic bodies that the Turtles are called as Kraang Droids to make them tall as humans as and can speak in English. They can use the telepathy to communicating with the other Kraang. Goals *Terraform the Earth to be the New Dimension X. *Capture all mutants and enslaved them. *Drilling a hole into the center of the Earth. *Eliminate the Turtles. *Getting away from the Triceratons. List of Kraang Technology *Kraang Droids * Kraang Laser Guns *Kraang Laser Cannons * Kraang Siege Towers *Kraang Spider Gunner * Kraang Stealth Ships * Kraang Flyers * Kraang Walkers * Kraang Electric Staffs * Kraang Security Orbs * Kraang Portals * Dracodroid * Technodromes * Kraathatrogons Trivia *When they speak english, they don't talk normal. *They can lived for centuries or even millenia. *They communicating with telepathy by open their foreheads. *Most of the Kraang have green/yellow eyes, but some have blue eyes. *Most from the forms of the robot bodies that the Kraang used, the Kraang Droids are the most that they used. *After heard from Kurtzman that the Kraang had infiltrated on Earth more than 1000 years, Donnie start to suspect that the Kraang were responsible for creating the vampires, werewolves, yetis, mummies and the other monsters or even contacted with some humans like Hexiciah and Dr. Frankenstein who is the grandfather of Frankie. However, it is still stay as mystery. *They were once part of the race of Utroms until Kraang Prime manipulated them with his sidekick power. * The Kraang are the ones who responsible for making the humans hate monsters and make other kind of monsters hate another one like sea monsters and freshwater monsters hating each others. ** Possibly, want them to blame each other about whatever that the Kraang had done. ** Want the humans and the monsters to busy with one another while they're operating without being seen. * Their theme-color is pink. * They had found the Earth many million years ago. * It is still unknown how did they can perfected the mutagen without DNA of April. ** They may have more of clones of April kept in Dimension X. * It is still unknown why they don't expand their invasion to go outside from New York. ** It's revealed later that they planned to create the Mutagen Missile to fire at the Earth itself and mutated the whole planet. *Through every era, the Kraang are playing as both Gods and Monsters to the mankind in order to rule the Earth. **Known actions of the Kraang through many million years. ***The Kraang were living in Egypt during its Ancient Time. ****They're the reason why the De Niles are being what they are today. Which means they had met the girls' uncle before. ***The Kraang might be the ones who lead the Christopher Columbus to the New World of Americas. ***The Kraang were abducting people during the Age of Discovery in Britain. ***The Kraang mutated monkeys to make humans (The Neandertals). ***The Kraang are the ones who created the Monsters to use as front for blame of their experiments. ***The Kraang might be the founders of Tenochtitlan and also the ones who lead the Aztecs to there. ***They were presented at the first Thanksgiving in New England. *They might have two genders in one body, like some animals such as Snail and some kind of African Frogs. * Despite that they have the advanced weapons, they still use the Kraathatrogons to ride for sometimes. * They are the very great manipulators and very great liars. ** They made the freshwater monsters and sea monsters hate each other. ** They made the vampires and werewolves have a conflict with one another. ** They made the Ghosts fear about the living beings. * Ironically, their invasion have no any affects to the monster/mutant side of New York aka Boo York. * They destroyed the Triceraton's homeworld with the Heart of Darkness. * After the Triceratons' invasion of Earth, they're no longer the threat to the planet, for now. * Every single of the Kraang was once an Utrom. * All of their technologies were merely just the changed theme-color of the same ones of the Utroms. * Ever since their second defeat, they mysteriously revert back into Utroms. Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:The Kraang Category:Siblings Category:Allies of the Enemies Category:Inhabitants of Dimension X Category:Aliens Category:Nonmutants Category:Characters Category:Smart